Angry Marines 5th Company
by Yed Yeddicus
Summary: Angry marines 5th Company, lead by Brother-Captain "Dick-HeaD" and Lord commissar "Steve" Will do more stories if you guys like the first one. Please do R&R :D
1. Chapter 1: Strange encounters on lao

During the sector wide chaos incursion of the Lao system, an infamous, Chaos Lord Khatishi had been wreaking havoc across several key planets across the sector with no sign of slowing. Angry marines 5th company, lead by Brother-Captain Dickhead were dispatched to deal with this threat and were plunged into their longest engagement yet (five earth days) the reason they gave as to why this was taking so long was, and I quote "THE FAGGOTS WERE HIDING IN THE CITIES LIKE LITTLE BITCHES" But the high lords of Terra were also informed that the Chaos Lord had been isolated to his last stronghold where the Chaos forces were making their final stand, and that the incursion would be dealt with soon.

"BRING THE WHIRLWINDS UP YOU USELESS PRICK" Captain dickhead screamed into his vox, adding another shout to the spamfuck that was 5th company's public vox network.

"ROGER THAT BROTHER CAPTAIN DICK" A voice responded quickly.

"THAT'S DICKHEAD TO YOU, WHORE-SON" The captain roared back.

"AH, SORRY CAPTAIN" Techmarine, Whore-Son replied as his whirlwind lurched further toward the enemy stronghold, which was already being bombarded by the Angry marine's missiles and lascannons, "WHIRLWIND READY CAPTAIN"

"FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC TECHMARINE, FIRE WHEN READY YOU, TAU HUGGING PRICK"

"AFFIRMED" Whore-Son stepped out of the whirlwind and gave the middle finger to the eight Angry assault marines who were lodged in the missile loading turret on top of the vehicle.

"GET ON WITH IT FAGGOT" One of the marines yelled, obviously eager to carry out the emperor's will.

The techmarine stepped back inside and launched the marines one by one, each of which streaked through the sky screaming and hollering, their standard issue power fists middle finger raised as they flew.

"IF SENTIMENT WASN'T FOR FAGGOTS LIKE THE EMPEROR'S CHILDREN, I'D SAY THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL" Captain dickhead voxed as he watched the yellow streaks of rage explode into the stronghold walls, silencing any chaos guns that had been excreting fire moments before.

"CAPTAIN DICK-HEAD YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SACK OF GROT SHIT" A mortal voice screamed from behind Captain Dick-head, he turned and saw it was his company's commissar, STEVE.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER COMMISAR, STEVE YOU UGLY PRICK?" The captain asked.

"WHY ARE WE NOT INSIDE THOSE BITCH ASS CHAOS STRONGHOLD WALLS CAPTAIN?" The commissar screamed as he put his face right in front of the captain's.

"WELL" The Captain began, but the commissar cut him off.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS, HELL I DON'T EVEN GIVE ONE SHIT, JUST GET INSIDE THERE AND KILL THAT FAGGOT CHAOS LORD OF TZEETCH OR KHORNE OR WHICHEVER FAKE GOD THAT FAGGOT WORSHIPS I DON'T WANT EXCUSES I WANT RESULTS" Commissar Steve ranted and raved.

"FINE THEN" Captain Dick-head replied, "FIFTH COMPANY, LET'S GO RAPE SOME CHAOS"

And with that, the valiant Angry marines of fifth company drew their various close combat weapons, power swords, fists, broken coca-cola bottles, a damp slipper, and charged into the lessening Chaos gunfire.

"THIS IS LIKE D-DAY OR SOME SHIT" One nearby Angry marine pointed out loudly.

"NO, REMINDS ME MORE OF MY DATE WITH YOUR MOTHER" Another marine screamed back.

"MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT" The first marine screamed as he leapt on the other marine, they both went rolling over each other into a missile crater and went out of sight.

Captain Dick-Head was the first to reach the stronghold, which by this point was in total anarchy. The marines that had been fired in earlier were still kicking the living shit out of nearby Chaos terminators and the aftermath of their previous fights were still visible all around, traitor guard were killing themselves on the spot and chaos marines were dropping left and right.

"LEAVE SOME FOR ME YOU GREEDY FUCKERS" The captain hollered as he dual wielded a power sword and a bar of soap, he charged shoulder first into a group of terrified cultists, his shoulder's impact causing many of the cultist's ribs to crack and killing a good few of them.

The rest of the Angry marines joined in, slaughtering their way through the entire stronghold. In less than half an hour the Angry marines were through to the command structure of the stronghold.

Captain Dick-Head looked up at the Command-Structure and sure enough at the top stood a Chaos lord. He wore ancient Terminator armour, red and black colours painted it, multiple skulls and space marine helmets hung from chains and stuck on spikes on his shoulders and hips.

"COME DOWN HERE YOU FAGGOT" Brother-Captain Dick-Head yelled, pointing his now bloody bar of soap at the lord.

"If that is what you wish, fool" The lord's unnaturally amplified voice replied, he then turned and got onto a lift that brought him and his ten strong, terminator retinue down to the angry marines level.

The heavy chaos terminators walked out toward the dozens of yellow clad Marines, who stood covered in heretic blood and toting their strange close combat weapons.

The chaos terminators formed a circle around their lord and pointed their weapons out at the Angry marines.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD MYSELF, THE HONOUR WILL BE MINE" Brother-Captain Dick-Head screamed at the Lord.

Before the Chaos lord could reply the sky fell all around them, sending dust clouds into the crowds of Angry marines, blocking all sight of the lord as large objects crashed all around the Chaos units.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" A marine yelled from somewhere in the dust cloud.

The captain took his helmet off, exposing his battle scarred face to the thick, gritty dust cloud.

The dust cleared, revealing what had caused it all, Dick-Head couldn't believe it.

Blocking himself and the entire Angry Marines 5th company from the chaos lord and his retinue was a circle of brightly coloured drop pods.

"BROTHER-CAPTAIN" Champion, Prick said, "WHO ARE THESE FAGGOTS?"

But before Dick-head could answer, all at once every drop pod door opened, and flocks of Partridge birds all flew out of the pods and into the 5th Company, causing angry and muffled vox transmissions to ripple across the network.

Then, following the flurry of birds, an entire company of Blue and white foresquare coloured marines ran out of the pods and surrounded the Terminators, aiming bolters and plasma weaponry.

A Captain walked in front of his bolter toting marines and yelled:

"All glory belongs to the Partridges!"

The Terminator armoured lord didn't even have a chance to reply as volleys of bolter and plasma fire tore into him and his retinue, killing all of them.

"GLORY TO THE GALACTIC PARTIDGES!" The company cheered, raising their weapons into the air, "HATERS SHALL HATE!"

"DID THEY JUST" A nearby Angry marine's fists clenched.

"THE FUCK THEY-" Another one died due to the fact that he'd just burst a blood vessel out of anger (which was a common cause of death amongst the chapter)

"CAPTAIN?" The champion crushed his relic blade in his clenched fists as he frothed at the mouth.

Captain Dick-Head also was enraged, his kill, his glory had just been stolen right from under him, by these FAIRY, FUCKING, MARINES.

"YOU GLORY STEALING FUCKERS" He roared at their Captain as he began pacing toward the ring of drop pods.

The galactic partridge Captain turned toward the fuming Yellow Marine that was stomping toward him with a bloody bar of soap and removed his helmet, revealing his grinning face.

"No need to thank us brothers!" He smiled, "All in a day's work!"

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FIVE DAYS" Dick-Head screamed as he kicked his way through a drop pod and continued his advance.

The Galactic partridge captain put his hand to his vox bead.

"Yes? I see, of course"

The galactic partridges all at once stood at attention and held their hands to their fiiiiine buttocks, and walked back into their drop pods.

"Sorry brothers!" The Galactic Partridge Captain put his helmet back on and stepped into one of the drop pods, "The space wolves need our help with something!"

And before Captain Dick-Head could reply, a squadron of fully golden Thunderhawks (With the word thunderhawk crossed out and replaced with Partridge) flew over the drop pods, picked them up with their wings and flew away.

Captain Dick-Head almost succumbed to the chapter's gene flaw, blowing a blood vessel, but he expertly resisted.

Commisar **STEVE** walked up to the captain, looked at the circle of dead chaos Terminators, and shielded his eyes from the blinding shine of the Galactic Partridges' peculiar transport.

"WELL CAPTAIN" Steve shook his head, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU PRICK"

The captain shook with rage, his vision turning red, his suit warned of over heating and began the cool-down procedures.

The entire of 5th company were showing their rage in their own ways, some were swinging dead chaos marine corpses into walls, some shaking on the spot, some even started fighting with each other, their blind rage making them see their brothers as the Galactic Partidge marines that had just stolen their kill.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THE GALACTIC PARTRIDGES?" The captain yelled in the Commissar's face, "AND WHO ORDERED THEM HERE?!"

"HOW THE DICK SHOULD I KNOW, CAPTAIN" Commissar Steve replied, "I DON'T KNOW SHIT"

Dick-Head immediately Vox'd their battle Barge in orbit the: "Infidus Ragicus"

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BROTHER-CAPTAIN, DICK-HEAD" The Angry marine shipmaster inquired.

"SEND THE THUNDERHAWKS YOU PRICK, AND DO YOUR SCANS SHOW ANY OTHER SHIPS NEARBY"

"WAIT A MINUTE AND I'LL CHECK YOU SCOUT TOUCHING DICK STAIN" The shipmaster ordered a scan.

The Thunderhawks landed in a cloud of grit and their access hatches swung open.

"TOOK YOUR FUCKING TIME DIDN'T YOU?" Some marines yelled as they walked into the belly of the craft.

Captain Dick-Head was hailed by the ship master as he entered his Thunderhawk with Commissar Steve.

"CAPTAIN" The shipmaster yelled, "THERE IS ANOTHER SHIP, MADE OF PURE GOLD, THE SHIP IDENTIFIES AS "EGO MAXIMUS" OF THE GALACTIC PARTRIDGES CHAPTER, SECOND COMPANY"

"THAT'S THEM" Captain-Dickhead exclaimed, "HAIL THEM AND TELL THEM TO STAY WHERE THEY ARE OR WE'LL ENGAGE"

"ARE YOU BATSHIT INSANE YOU ASS-HOLE?" The shipmaster replied, "THEY'RE IMPERIAL FORCES YOU RETARD"

"DON'T QUESTION ME, DO WHAT I SAID YOU TERVIGON SPAWNED PRICK" Captain Dick-Head screamed as he severed the link, "STEVE"

"COMMISAR STEVE" STEVE corrected him, "AND WHAT?"

"TELL THAT PRICK OF A PILOT TO FLY US TOWARD THE "EGO MAXIMUS" AND TELL HIM TO DOCK THERE"

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE GOING THERE FOR?" Steve asked as he began to walk to the cockpit.

"Oh we're congratulating them on their victory" The brother captain SAID, he didn't shout, he spoke at a tolerable volume.

"R-REALLY?" Steve was taken aback by the sudden change in pitch.

"NO YOU FUCKING TYRANID BUMMING, PRETTY MARINE FUCKING, MATT WARD RETARD, WE'RE GOING THERE TO FUCKING KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THEM, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Brother-Captain Dick-Head pressed his finger against his temple to stop a blood vessel from exploding inside his helmet as he roared.

Steve shrugged and disappeared out of sight to the cockpit.

Captain Dick-Head sat down in his seat and began to imagine ways he could hurt the Captain that had stolen his kill.

"THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG" The marine sat next to him screamed.

The Captain punched the marine in the face, crunching the helmet's face off and sending the marine (along with his seat) flying across the thunderhawk belly, crashing into several other Angry marines who swore angrily as they received the impact.

The Angry marine ThunderHawks flew closer to the "Ego Maximus" as they entered the planet's orbit. They had just come into the "Ego Maximus's" weapon range, and Dick-Head waited for the guns to fire, but alas they didn't, instead the Galactic Partridge Captain's friendly voice came through their vox network directing them where and how to land in their docking bays.

Inside the Galactic Partridge ship, the thunderhawks landed in the docking station and the Angry Marines started to disembark.

Dick-Head stepped out of his Thunderhawk, accompanied by Steve and Techmarine, Whore-son.

"WHORE-SON" Dick-Head said.

"WHAT" he replied.

"BRING THE VINDICATOR"

"WE LEFT IT ON THE SHIP"

"FFFUUUCK" Dick-Head screamed and punched a nearby servitor, caving in its head, exposing the rotting brain inside.

"CAPTAIN" Steve yelled in the captain's ear, "WHERE IS THE COMPANY STANDARD BEARER?"

"HE SUCCUMBED TO THE BLOOD VESSEL AFTER HE HEARD THAT SICARIUS SURVIVED BATTLE OF EAGLE GATE"

"WE NEED THE STANDARD" Steve glared up at Dick-head.

"WHORE-SON" The captain screamed again, "YOU ARE NOW A TECH MARINE, AND A STANDARD BEARER"

"THIS IS A FUCKING HONOUR" Whore-son yelled as he grabbed the company standard from inside the thunder hawk.

Just then, a welcoming party of Galactic Partridge marines approached, a master of the fleet wearing ornate artificer armour, Corvus pattern helmet (corvus crossed out with Partridge replacing it) with more gold than anything else covering the ceramite, several Terminators with golden Storm bolters and power fists, and a standard bearer holding a standard with no cloth, but rather solid gold and encrusted with gem's that formed pictures depicting acts that the company had carried out that brought them glory.

The master of the fleet stepped forward, his thunder hammer humming.

"The galactic Partridge's second company welcomes Angry Marines 5th company aboard the "Ego Maximus", well met brothers" He said in a gruff voice, "But I must ask why you keep us from our next engagement?"

Dick-Head stepped forward so his helmeted face was a mere inch from the fleet master's.

"TAKE ME TO THAT PRICK OF A CAPTAIN THAT JUST MADE PLANET FALL"

All the Terminators were startled and aimed their ornate Storm bolters at the angry marines warily.

"Um" The fleet master stepped back half a step and realised he was now holding his thunderhammer in the defensive stance, "Ok, come this way"

The fleet master lead the entire 5th Company through the halls of the "Ego Maximus", which were all filled with battle honours, golden slabs commemorating their past victories and portraits of their heroes of old.

"THIS PLACE IS GETTING MORE FRUITY BY THE MINUTE" The techmarine-Standard bearer observed.

"WE'LL LEAVE AFTER I…SPEAK.. WITH THEIR CAPTAIN" Captain Dick-Head replied.

"These are his quarters here" The fleet master beckoned toward a pair of grand oak doors.

Dick-head shoved through the Terminators and kicked the door open, breaking one of them in two. The rest of fifth company followed.

The quarters was an immense room, its height could house a warhound class titan, its width several baneblades, the floor made of pure gold, stain glass windows with pictures of the captain's past glories depicted all around, and there, right in front of the largest of the windows sat the Captain on his throne of gold, which had written on a sign next to it (I had a golden throne before it was cool)

Captain Dick-Head looked the captain in the eyes and drew his sword.

"Are you here to kill me, Brother-Captain?" The Galactic Partridge's voice echoed around the room.

The Terminators realised the danger their captain was in and began to raise their weapons, but before they could they were put into headlocks by some of the Angry marines, the fleet master was also pinned to the floor.

"YOU STOLE MY KILL FAGGOT" Dick-Head swirled his sword as he walked ever closer.

"Answer the question" The captain replied urgently.

"YES." Dick-Head said, "YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE"

The Galactic partridge leant back in his chair with a sigh.

"Perfect"

Suddenly large cylinder shaped shafts in the ceiling surrounding the golden throne opened, and from them slid Galactic Partridge drop pods which blocked off Dick-head from the Captain.

"WHAT" Dick-Head yelled.

The drop pods opened, Partridge birds flew out of the exits and flurried through the crowds of Angry marines.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME" Dick-Head roared as he ran toward the drop pod circle. He could see the Captain through one of the pods, he was stood on the throne with his arms out.

"I DIE LIKE A GALATIC PARTRIDGE!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"ALL GLORY BELONGS TO THE GALACTIC PARTRIDGES!" The marines all yelled at once, their bolters poised.

"NOOO!" Dick-Head reached for his plasma pistol, but it was too late, all at once the Galactic Partridge marines fired volleys of shots into their Captain and he dropped out of sight.

Captain Dick-Head stood in disbelief, he looked back at his company, who were all looking at him, some still headlocking terminators.

"DICK-HEAD…" Commissar Steve said.

Dick-Head grabbed at his head as he felt his blood vessel quiver from his building anger.

"FFUUUUCKING SHITTY FUCK BASTARD NODUS FUCK" He stumbled to the floor.

"GET A FUCKING APOCATHERY YOU USELESS CUNTS!" Steve yelled at the idle Marines of 5th company, they immediately started yelling at each other and threw forward an Apocathery.

Dick-head blacked out as the apocathery injected him, his suit struggled to cool down which caused bits of his skin to burn.

"HURRY YOU SHIT DICK" Steve yelled at the Apocathery, "OR HE'LL LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE SALAMANDER DICKS"

That was the last thing Dick-Head heard before he passed out, his mind racing and his eyes burning.


	2. Chapter 2: Revival and Anime

_He was but a child when they called for him._

_Nine years old and already being brought forward to start his life's purpose._

_His mother, a dancer at the slum's local brothel dragged him by his small wrists from the transport._

"_Come on hurry up!" She said through a scratchy voice._

_He looked up at her through teary and fearful eyes. The transport had left them in an upper part of the hive, large buildings made of fine stone and masonry lined the well lit and artfully paved streets. Men and women in fine clothes stared at him and his mother with curious gazes, to see slum dwelling folk in these parts would have indeed been strange. If his mother had noticed their stares and muttered talking she did not react, she continued to drag him ever forward._

_Ahead of them stood several men in Yellow robes standing next to a truck. The men's robes all bore symbolic emblems upon their chest and each wore a scowl upon their faces._

_His mother spotted them and tightened her grip on his wrist._

_She stomped up to the men in the robes and announced herself._

"_I'm um" She paused, "I'm here responding to the high lord's request, uh, order for recruits, my son is tribute"_

_One of the men in the yellow robe looked down at him, he recoiled behind his mother who quickly shoved him from the cover she provided._

"_Any siblings?" The man asked, he spoke in high gothic which made his mother's facial features cringe a bit as she fought to remember her lessons in the dialect._

"_No, Lord" She shook her head._

"_Very well, we shall take custody of…" He said expectantly._

"_Darius" His mother said quickly._

"_We shall take custody of Darrius immediately and you shall receive the emperor's blessing" He handed her a piece of parchment with the required documentation._

"_Thank you Lord" The brothel skank replied as he pushed Darrius forward slightly._

"_Mu-mum?" Darrius whimpered._

"_Go with them boy!" She half screeched at him, "You too thick to recognise a blessing when you see one?" She held the parchment in his face "These aren't easy to come by!" _

_Darrius stepped backwards away from his parchment-wielding mother and was grabbed by the man in the yellow robe. He looked backwards and up into the man's aging face._

"_Time to go"_

_Darrius looked back around to see his mother for the last time, she was already walking away waving her parchment at all the higher-class citizens cackling madly and swearing._

_Darrius was loaded into the truck where he came face to face with a living monster._

_A yellow clad warrior wearing enormous humming armour, emblazoned icons of frowning faces of rage sent chills through his very being and the hum of the armour made his teeth itch._

"_WELL WELL WELL, WHO'S THIS DICKHEAD THEY SEND ME" The warrior's voice damn near blew out Darrius' ear drums._

"_D-D"_

"_I DON'T GIVE TWO SHAKES OF A TYRANID'S TAIL ABOUT YOUR NAME, YOUR NAME IS NOW DICKHEAD YOU GOT THAT?!"_

_Darrius recoiled in fear and looked up as the name was repeated._

"_DICKHEAD, _DICKHEAD!"

"DICKHEAD YOU STUPID SHIT WAKE UP"

DickHead awoke with a jolt; his muscular form caused the constraints, which held him down whine out with protest.

"WELL LA-DEE-FUCKIN DA MOTHER FUCKER" Steve was stood just behind the two Apocatheries who had now stepped back from his prone form, "GUESS YOU DECIDED TO STOP TAKING A NAP LIKE THE TWO BIT BLOOD ANGEL FIDDLER YOU ARE"

"STEVE" DickHead was shocked when he heard his voice, it was several decibels quieter than usual, but nonetheless he continued, "SHUT YOUR CREED PLEASURING HOLE AND GIVE ME A SECOND"

The Commissar obeyed his Captain's orders and took a step back and beckoned towards the Apocatheries.

They both stepped forward and released the Captain from his constraints.

"WH-WHAT HAPPENED" DickHead stroked his burning head and sat up on the slab.

"YOU NEARLY SUCCUMBED TO THE BLOOD VESSEL CURSE LORD" One of the Apocatheries informed him, "MADE ME HAVE TO GO THROUGH A LOT OF WORK TO KEEP YOUR BITCH ASS ALIVE, LORD"

"HOW LONG WAS I OUT?"

"TWO WEEKS AND THREE DAYS, CAPTAIN" The other Apocathery roared after checking a data slate.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH THOSE GALACTIC DICKSUCKERS?" Suddenly the captain's glorious vocal cords regained full power and he stood with the sudden rage that followed mentioning the chapter who had robbed them of their glory.

"THE BASTARDS LEFT THE SYSTEM WHILE WE WERE ATTENDING TO YOUR DISABLED ASS" Steve stepped forward again, "THEY LEFT A MESSAGE SAYING THAT, AND I QUOTE: No need for thanks brothers! We must go now to aid the space wolves in their time of need"

"FFFFFFUUUCK" DickHead punched a nearby servitor in the face, sending the flesh of the wretched thing twisting around the remains of its skull, the servitor then attempted to speak the word "Compliance" to little avail.

"WHERE THE VALYKRIE MOLESTING SHIT IS MY BATTLE PLATE"

"TECHMARINE/STANDARD BEARER WHORESON IS HALFWAY THROUGH REPAIRING IT, LORD" The first Apocathery said.

"WE MOVE STEVE" And with that, The 5th Company's captain stomped from the room and toward the hangar of the ship. Steve quickly followed.

Whoreson stood immobile in front of the vindicator, he had been staring at its pristine hull for hours on end everyday since the Captain's fall upon the Galactic Partridge's ship.

"IF ONLY I HADN'T FORGOTTEN YOU" Whoreson smashed his gauntlet into the hull, "IT COULD OF GONE DIFFERENTLY"

"WHORESON" A booming voice sounded from behind him.

Whoreson turned around, and immediately his heart soared and his anger burned.

"CAPTAIN. YOU COULD HAVE VOX'D YOU WERE AWAKE SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO CONTINUE FEELING LIKE I NEEDED PENANCE OR SOME SHIT"

"HAHAHAHA GONNA CUT YOURSELF WHILE YOU'RE FEELING SAD OR SOME SHIT YOU EMO SHITDICK?" The Captain strode into the vehicle depot, shortly followed by Steve who wrinkled his nose as he inhaled the fumes that resided within.

"WELL, NOT WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT" Whoreson slightly kicked at the ground as he spoke.

"HERE'S YOUR PENANCE" Dickhead said as he picked up a nearby bolter that lay in need of repair, he swung it and smacked Whoreson around the face with it.

If not for the Techmarine's helmet, the blow might have seriously wounded him. But instead he merely stumbled over with a curse and landed on his pauldron.

"NOW WHERE IS MY ARMOUR, WHORESON?"

"I'LL JUST GET IT, LORD" Whoreson said through gritted teeth. He got up from the floor and snapped his armoured fingers, "SERVITORS"

Mechanical shuffling could be heard from just out of view, and soon enough the sources of the noise became visible to both the Captain and Commissar. The four servitors came to a stop by the Captain, their immobile forms stared dumbly into his chest with their mechanical limbs held outward, waiting.

While the servitors were handed pieces of armour to attach to the Captain's body Whoreson spoke.

"WE DIDN'T THINK YOU'D EVER AWAKE, LORD"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PREVAIL OVER THE BLOOD VESSEL'S AFFLIFCTION?"

"YOU JUST LAY THERE FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS, THE FUCK WERE WE MEANT TO THINK?"

The captain acknowledged the logic behind his Brother's assumptions and merely brooded silently while the Servitors finished dressing him.

He stepped away from the droning beings and picked up his helmet from a nearby surface.

"STEVE"

"WHAT?" Steve replied, turning on his boot heel.

"TO THE BRIDGE"

The bridge was unusually quiet. The Shipmaster sat in his throne in silence staring out into the void. The mortal crew murmured amongst themselves as they issued orders and administered checks on the ships systems and Servitors drawled and droned in their usual tone and volume.

Two weeks had passed since the Captain had succumbed to the affliction that plagued the Angry Marines Gene seed and the Company had become nearly completely inactive. The shipmaster growled. If only that bastard would wake up he thought to himself, not noticing that his fist was clenching and breaking a part of the already dented command throne.

The doors to the bridge opened with a hiss and loud footsteps shortly followed.

"WHO THE FUCK" The shipmaster stood from his throne, "IS COMING IN HERE WHI-" He didn't finish his sentence, he saw stood at the doorway was the glorious Yellow form of the fifth's captain. His armour pristine and whole, the emblems upon his shoulder and knee plates more defined than ever, and his battle scarred face glaring back at him.

"C-CAPTAIN" The Shipmaster said.

"SHIPMASTER YOU SORRY CUNT" The Captain started striding towards him, "YOU LET THE GALACTIC PARTRIDGES GET AWAY"

"THEY JUMPED AS SOON AS OUR BROTHERS BROUGHT YOU BACK ABOARD"

"WHY DID YOU NOT FOLLOW THEM?!" Dickhead was face to face with the Shipmaster now.

"WE WERE TOO BUSY SAVING YOU FROM MENSTRUATING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING EARS AND ENTERING INTO THE EMPEROR'S GRACE, YOU STUPID VESPID WANKING FUCK"

The mortal crew shuddered under the sudden explosion of noise, they had worked under these loud breed of Astarte for many years now, but never had they gotten used to the raw power and danger that came with their loud roars of anger.

"FAIR ENOUGH DICK WIPE" The Captain placed his helmet upon his head, "BACK TO WORK"

"WITH THE CLOSEST THING I CAN FEEL TO PLEASURE, CAPTAIN" The ShipMaster nodded as the Captain walked over to the front viewport of the bridge.

"ARE THERE ANY SHIPS NEARBY?"

The Shipmaster turned to look down at the mortal crew whom sat below the command throne.

"DO A SCAN YOU LIMP DICK FUCKS"

The mortal crew went pale with surprise and began to erratically enter commands into their terminals.

"We detect the nearest ship to us is a Frigate class Rogue trader vessel, Lord" One of the crew squeaked.

"ROGUE TRADER HUH" The Captain boomed, "SET COURSE TO INTERCEPT AND OPEN UP A COMMUNICATION"

"AYE LORD" The Shipmaster sat down on the throne and began to enter commands to the servitors and the human crew alike.

The _Infinitus Ragius'_ engines exploded into life and the docile ship became a roaring monster. It travelled with great speed towards the projected course that the Rogue Trader vessel would take.

Captain, Artemis Rogal was at a new high point of his life. He had been flying his ship and delivering its many cargo's for little over a decade now, often spending years at a time flying through the warp. Back home on his planet he had fathered a child, his wife waited for him and remained ever faithful. His crew had become a second family to him, or sometimes (to his displeasure) it seemed they were his first family rather than the latter. But this was it. This last trade would provide enough profit for at least a year. This would allow him to return to his family and become more involved in his child's life.

"Captain Rogal!" One of the deckhands situated near his command throne broke his trail of thought.

"Yes Strevo?" He turned to look at the man.

"We are being hailed by a ship, battle crusier class"

"Battle cruiser?"

"Astarte's sir"

"Well put them through! Of course!" Artemis rose from his throne and tapped into the ship's ship to ship vox.

"This is Captain Artemis Rogal of _The Oihe_, responding to your hail Lord"

What followed next nearly blew Rogal's ear drum, and caused the vox to become distorted from the loud volume of the message.

"CAPTAIN ROGAL THIS IS CAPTAIN DICKHEAD OF THE ANGRY MARINES FIFTH COMPANY, WHAT IS IT YOUR ROGUE TRADER VESSEL'S CARGO"

The message wasn't as much of a question as it was an order. The severe volume of the message caused Artemis to stagger slightly, he felt light headed and nearly fell over.

"ANSWER ME YOU SHITDICK" The voice roared again.

"M-My cargo Lord?" Artemis managed to stammer into the vox.

"YES YOUR CARGO, ARE YOU TRANSPORTING SUPPLIES FOR THE IMPERIUM OR ARE YOU TRANSPORTING GROX DILDO'S FOR THE HATED WEABOO?!"

Artemis again staggered and held the vox receiver away from his head, not helping the pain that stemmed from the loud message.

"Our cargo is neither of those things, especially the latter Lord I assure you"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT STOP STALLING OR I WILL COME OVER THERE, SHOVE MY FIST UP YOUR ARSE AND USE YOU AS A HAND PUPPET TO RIVAL BJORN'S STORY TELLING METHODS"

"Our cargo is Anime books!" Artemis cried out.

"ANIME?"

"Anime Lord, our buyer is a huge fan of that sort of thing"

"You mean to tell me" The voice much to Artemis' relief became quiet, yet sounded more threatening, "You are transporting forbidden lore through Imperial sectors"

Artemis swallowed hard. "My Lord"

"Do you know who your client is, Captain?"

"I cannot release that information my apologies Lord. Our client wished to only have his name known to myself"

"YOU LITTLE WANKSTAIN, YOU WASTE OF A FUNCTIONING RECTUM" Dickhead's voice roared, "YOU ARE SELLING TO THE WEABOO AREN'T YOU!"

"My Lord" Artemis said, "I can neither confirm or deny that accusation"

"Captain" One of the deckhands, said, her eyes wide with surprise. Artemis ignored her and continued speaking.

"We have our required permits to travel through this sector and the one after it, so with respect Lord I shall have to-"

"CAPTAIN!" The deckhand screamed.  
"What is it, Julia?" Artemis turned and as he spoke he saw what she was indicating to.

Out the front viewport of the bridge was a floating vehicle, it was massive and covered in yellow painted armour plating. On the front of it was a massive circular cannon that aimed directly at Artemis personally. Sat upon the cannon sat a yellow clad warrior, his dangerously beautiful armour causing Artemis to open his mouth in awe. The yellow clad warrior held his right hand to the side of his helmet, and his left hand was gloved in a mighty power fist. The warrior's mighty fist raised up and the middle finger rose above the rest.

Behind the large floating tank was a large cable that spanned back at least a kilometre; Artemis' eyes tracked it until he noticed it lead onto the looming shape of the Astarte battle cruiser. The massive ship was bristling with large cannons and various other weapon batteries.

"M-My lord?" Artemis croaked into the vox piece.

The warrior outside nodded.

Artemis' face contorted into one of fear and he screamed out.

The Astarte tilted his head slightly.

The crew aboard the bridge turned and awkwardly looked at each other.

"My lord please!" Artemis had begun to cry, "I simply cannot survive on the payment I receive from Imperial clients alone! I have a family back on my homeworld I must support!"

"SUFFER NOT THE WEABOO TO LIVE" Dickhead once again raised his powerfist's middle finger and used it to push away from the viewport, "And neither race traitors"

"No" Artemis' eyes widened as the Vindicator's cannon adjusted slightly, "NO!"

The bridge's crew exploded into life as they abandoned their stations and began to run towards the door. But it was too late.

The vindicator fired, the volcanic like power of the shell bit through the viewport and a bright fiery explosion followed. The sudden hole in the viewport tore Captain Artemis Rogal from where he stood and he was sucked out into the open void. He became subject to the raw intensity of it all and died within seconds.

"SHIPMASTER" Dickhead roared into his private vox network.

"WHAT IS IT CAPTAIN?"

"FIRE EVERYTHING"

"EVERYTHING?"

"EVERYTHING, WE MUST PURGE THE XENOS CARGO"

"AYE LORD"

Within moments the large cannons began to fire at the Rogue trader vessel. Bright lances tore the smaller ship asunder with ease. Large bright flashes followed each shot and with each volley came another tear in the dying vessel.

The cable attached to the Vindicator starting to retract and drag the Captain back.

"WELL FIRE A HEAVY BOLTER IN MY ARSE AND CALL ME SALLY" He yelled into the public vox, "THAT IS ALMOST AS AWESOME AS THE TIME I SEDUCED THREE SISTERS OF BATTLE"

"CAPTAIN FOR FUCK'S SAKE" Techmarine/Standard Bearer Whoreson's voice came across the network, "WE KNOW THAT'S BULLSHIT'

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE ON THE SHIP YOU LITTLE PSYRIFLE DREADNOUGHT FONDLING PRICK"

And so the ship flew away from the Rogue trader vessel, leaving the crates of Anime that leaked from the hull to float in the void towards the eye of terror. When the _Brazen Claws_, the Chapter of Astarte's that patrolled the sector sent out a message asking what caused the fate of the destroyed Rogue trader ship and why, the message they received back was the following:

"_ALWAYS ANGRYYYYY" _

They did not ask anymore.

Right that's it for this chapter guys :3 Do leave an R&R.


End file.
